Richie Adams (Kingofevil9)
Information Richie Adams (AKA Richard) is an OC created by Kingofevil9 and a character in LOTM: Silence Reigns. He is a man in his late teens that attends The Academy as a Gifted in training. He possesses a Gift that allows him to shrink his body to the size of an insect, giving him super human strength and agility in the process. His outfit is designed to control his size shifting more effectively as well as give him a strength boost outside of his shrunk form. He takes on the role as Ant-Man. During the events of LOTM: Heroes United, he was killed by Sigma Federation Captain Oliver "Storm" Andrews. A version of Richie from an alternate timeline would eventually arrive to help the heroes in LOTM: Escapade Through Time. Appearance Richie is a latino teenager of average build with a height that places him around Alex Lorthare's own height. He has light brown skin and brown eyes. He is also 18 years of age. He wears a formal vest over a plaid shirt alongside denim jeans and black tennis shoes. Sometimes, he's even seen wearing a red baseball cap. In his Ant Suit, he wears a nano fiber mesh suit that is black and red in color. His helmet consists of a tempered glass visor with an ant-like appearance to the helmet's design. His Advanced Suit is similar in appearance to his normal Ant-Suit except that it retains a gold and grey color pallet rather than his red and black design. Personality Richie is a man with a fun loving and excited personality. He enjoys hanging out with friends and showing off his Gift in its full potential whenever necessary. He also takes great joy in being a hero and just like his friend Miles Morales, he likes to throw quips at his enemies and the occasional insult as well. He is also a clever and cunning strategist. Being able to pinpoint an enemy's fighting style and weaknesses even after just a single fight, this also allows him to come up with clever plans and strategies to overwhelm and overpower his enemies. He is also extremely cheap with his money though since that now he lives on his own, he wants to try to save money so he can get his mother out of their home country and back to him so she can live a better life with him helping her. He is also a bit arrogant as he seems to possess a bit of an ego, but it doesn't stop him from losing his heroic and fun loving personality. He is also extremely tech savvy, able to design special equipment for himself that could even copy the effects of his Gift onto other objects. This makes him one of The Defenders' best engineers on the team. History Born to an American father and a Latino mother in Mexico, life for Richie wasn't exactly the best. Richie witnessed his father's death by a drunk driver at a young age, leaving him and his mother alone to live on the streets while Richie used his Gift to commit petty theft for food and money. Years after leaving the country, Richie came into contact with his Aunt who was able to adopt him from his mother who was forced to stay behind in Mexico due to her only allowing Richie to go through the border legally. His aunt however was extremely rich and she helped Richie get back on his feet as a normal citizen. A few years afterward, Richie joined The Academy as a Gifted in training where he would meet and befriend fellow student Miles Morales. He would later go on vacation during the events of LOTM: String Theory until he returns during LOTM: Silence Reigns to become a Defender and help the heroes against the growing gang war between The League of Villains and The Marked Ones. Powers and Abilities Shrink - ''Richie possesses the ability to shrink his entire body down to the approximate size of an ant or other small insect. While in this state, Richie's strength and agility is increased exponentially as he becomes able to easily take down regular sized opponents with ease at this size. He also becomes extremely difficult to hit due to his size, giving him an advantage in combat. ''Ant-Suit - ''A suit specially designed by himself, Richie's suit comes equipped with enhancers that allow him to keep a portion of his enhanced strength and speed while at regular size. Also due to the risk of shrinking down in a dangerous insect environment, his suit is able to release sonic waves that allow him to communicate with other insects for safety reasons or make them assist him in combat. ''Flinch Trick - '''''One of ''Richie's ultimate moves, Flinch Trick is a move consisting of Richie rushing an opponent with a fist drawn back. As he approaches he throws his fist forward in an attempt to get the opponent to start flinching where in he'll then shrink down and land on their face before jumping back and kicking them right in their face. ''Bullet Ant Hammer Strike - ''Richie's second ultimate move, Bullet Ant Hammer Strike is a move consisting of Richie shrinking down and jumping at an opponent's gut before striking it with the combined force from his jump and the punch itself, knocking the opponent down easily with a single blow. This is his most effective move for non lethal takedowns. ''Shrink Disks - ''A group of small disks created by Richie, the Shrink Disks have the ability to replicate Richie's shrinking ability onto anything the object attaches to, allowing for compact storage or as a way to remove debris from an area. ''Giant-Man - '''''A form only accessible to Richie while wearing his Advanced Suit, Richie's Giant-Man form allows him to reverse the effects of his Gift entirely, allowing him to grow to gigantic sizes while retaining his strength and agility. The downside is that Giant-Man consumes more of his stamina during use. Relationships Miles Morales Miles acted as Richie's first friend in The Academy when he first moved out of Mexico, with the two quickly becoming friends over their skill in math and tactics. Richie also helped Miles cope with the fact that he was born without a Gift, but his view soon changed when he eventually gained his Spider powers from Omega. Alex Lorthare Erin Lorthare Izuku Midoriya Ochaco Uraraka Omega Richie feels a bit uncomfortable about Omega at first but soon grows to like him as Omega proves himself as an effective fighter and hero. Mina Ashido Much like his other teammates, Richie likes to poke fun at Mina by referring to her as "Raccoon Eyes", much to her annoyance.Category:Kingofevil9 Category:Characters Category:Heroes Category:OCs Category:Characters in LOTM: Silence Reigns Category:Superheroes Category:Superhumans Category:The Gifted Category:Characters in LOTM: Decimation Category:Characters in LOTM: Heroes United Category:Size Shifter Category:Sibling Category:Deceased Characters